She has healed his heart
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: A new student comes to Cross Academy. She's a hunter. Zero finds himself becoming very close to her very quickly. She is able to help him forget his past but the question is, can he help her forget hers. Zero&OC and the rest of gang.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Addition

**So basically this is just what I imagined the ending of Vampire Knight would be. I don't own the cahracters, just the OC [Tora Kuroki]**

** I'm not too good with computers so you'll have to bear with me while I try to type up as much as I can. I originally handwrote it and well... now I have to type up like 80 pages of my tiny handwriting :P**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Addition**

It was a cold, rainy evening, a week before the new school year began. Zero Kiryu was staring out the window. He looked down at a small wound he had earned after the battle with Yuki and Kaname against Rido. Yuki was now part of the night class and betrothed to Kaname, her brother. Zero's love for Yuki had hardened and he felt nothing but disgust and hate. The headmaster had gone out to help his fellow Vampire hunters. Zero had been ordered to stay at the school. As prefect/guardian of the school, it was Zero's job to look out for the school when Cross wasn't there. His head snapped up when he heard the headmaster calling for him. He sounded distressed. Zero jumped up and ran to the door. When he wrenched open the door, he saw Cross carrying a limp form. Zero's eyes widened and his stomach flipped at the sight of a young girl's blood-stained neck and face. She was wrapped in one of Cross' shirts. It was already drenched in blood. Zero couldn't make out her face since her long silver hair hid it. The headmaster ordered the young man to help him.

"Zero, go and fill the tub will you?" Zero didn't say anything but ran to the headmaster's bathroom. Once the tub was filled, the headmaster brought the girl in.

"Help me take off this shirt," the older man instructed. Zero hesitated at first but obeyed. He ground his teeth together as he tore away the cloth to reveal dark bruises covering her chest, lower ribs and her neck. She had nothing on under the shirt and both men gasped at the state of her skin. Purple bruises covered almost every part of her body. Zero gently lifted her naked body into the tub. He held her head above the water as Cross washed the blood off. Zero bit his lengthening fang into his cheek to stop the temptation to taste her blood as it seeped into the water. He turned his attention to her face when he felt her squirm in his firm grasp under her arms. She opened her eyes to reveal misty grey irises. These eyes locked on Zero and a blood-curdling scream made its way out of her lungs. The headmaster thought quickly and lifted her out and wrapped her in a towel. The girl was too weak to struggle. She stopped screaming, only to turn and sob into the headmaster's shoulder.

"Zero, can you please fix up the extra bed in your room? I'll meet you there" Cross asked tiredly. Zero nodded and left. Just as Zero had finished laying the last blanket on the bed, Cross came in with the girl. Once they had her under the blankets, she curled up on her side and silently wept. The headmaster led Zero out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Who is she and what happened to her?" Zero questioned anxiously. The headmaster sighed and took off his glasses, looking older than he really was.

"Her name is Tora Kuroki," Zero's eyes widened and he asked astonished.

"You mean the Vampire Hunter family Kuroki?" The headmaster nodded and continued.

"Zero… her family was killed tonight by another pureblood. She is lucky to be alive. She is in much worse condition than you were." Zero looked towards his room with a heavy heart.

"Then she knows her very possible fate." He whispered. Cross nodded and put a hand on the young hunter's shoulder.

"Yes she does. You go get some sleep yourself. I'll go on patrol, and Zero…" Zero turned just as he turned the door knob.

"..Try not to bite her. If you must do something, comfort her," Cross continued. Zero glared with icy purple eyes.

When he entered the room, he could sense that the atmosphere was tainted with scent of tears and the slight sweet, intoxicating smell of… blood. Zero braced himself for the blast of Tora's blood-scent as he moved towards her bed. Tora had heard him walk over, and she rolled over to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and she held her neck with shaking hands. Looking at her, Zero was reminded of five years ago when he himself had been attacked. That sick feeling of the burning that the vampire's fangs had left nearly killed him.

"I can still feel his fangs pierce my skin. He crushed my body against his as he drove them in deeper." She whimpered, more to herself than him. Zero felt his stomach knot in disgust. He had heard of vampires who sexually assaulted young women as they drank their blood. From what Tora had said, sounded like she had been a victim to one of these sick vampire's games. Hesitant, Zero knelt down and took her hand away from her neck and put his own cool hand in her place, still holding hers in his other hand. Tora stared at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Don't worry. Me an' the Headmaster will look after you. You're safe here, so relax and try to sleep," he comforted her.

_'Bloody hell what am I saying!? Why am I being so… open with her. She makes me feel…different…' _he thought confused. The young girl breathed in jagged breaths and closed her tired eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Zero felt her neck alter from hot and cold under his hand. He shuddered, remembering those searing pains. Quietly and quickly, he got changed and crawled into his bed beside Tora's. He watched the lightning light up Tora's face until he fell into a light sleep.

***

* * *

**Well one chapter down and....I dunno how many more to go :D Thank you for reading it 3**


	2. Chapter 2: New Surroundings

**Finally I finished chapter 2!! :D It's a lot longer than the first one. Again I do not own any characters except Tora Kuroki. All others belong to Masuri Hino **

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Surroundings.**

Tora awoke the morning of the first school day of the year. She looked around at the room she and Zero shared. Even though it had been 5 days since she first awoke in it, it was still a bit of a jolt to be there. She turned her head to see Zero peacefully sleeping in the bed beside hers. [Zero had moved to one of the Headmaster's spare rooms prior to Tora's… arrival.] Both beds were rather large, very much like the rooms in the Moon-Dorm. A large window was in between both beds. When Tora turned her head to look out this window, she whimpered. Her neck was burning again. Zero opened his eyes to see Tora clutching her neck again. He rolled out of bed and opened the long white and black curtains. The cool autumn sunrise poured in the room. Zero came over to Tora and made her sit up. He took her hand away from her neck and examined it. He wasn't surprised to see it red still around the small puncture wounds.

"We should tell the headmaster about this. Are you feeling any better today?" He asked softly. The past few days, Tora had only been able to sit up. Zero had to carry her around if she had to go anywhere. He helped her to stand. She wobbled and fell into his waiting arms.

"I'll carry you again then," he said with a smile. Tora blushed. She hated not being able to walk. Zero picked her up effortlessly and started for the door. When they reached Cross' office, the older man opened the door and smiled kindly.

"Still not able to walk?" He asked concerned.

"I feel stronger today," Tora whispered turning pink as Zero set her down on the chair.

"She should be able to walk later on today. She stood earlier." Zero ensured the headmaster. Cross nodded and sat down.

"Now I'm sure that's not all you came to tell me," he said.

"Cross, we need to do something about her neck. It's just getting worse and worse." Zero explained. Cross looked at Tora and sighed.

"I'm afraid there is only one thing that we can do. We'll have to put the seal on it. You recognize the one Zero has don't you?" Tora looked up at Zero and nodded when she spotted his tattoo.

"I think we'll have you have it done when you're a little more active." Cross suggested.

"Now, Zero has been telling you of your duties as a guardian… I hope" Zero scowled at Cross. The older man seemed to shrink in his seat.

"Don't get mad Kiryu! Tora if you feel up to it you can go with Zero today. Your uniform is in the bag in your closet." He managed through Zero's strangling. Tora nodded and tried to keep back laughter but a giggle escaped, making Zero blush and put the headmaster down. He came over to her and helped her stand. She leaned to the side a bit before standing still. Keeping one arm linked with hers, Zero helped her walk to the door.

"Do you think you're up to taggin' along with me today?" Zero asked when they reached their room.

"Maybe after I eat I'll know better." Tora replied, her voice soft and quiet. Zero nodded and replied,

"I'll go get something now. Anything particular?" She shook her head as she leaned into her numerous pillows.

As Zero walked through the hall towards the headmaster's kitchen, he was shocked to see Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido coming towards him. He stopped in his tracks and pulled out his 'Bloody Rose' gun. Kain put up his hands as a gesture of peace and said reassuringly,

"Don't worry Kiryu; we're just coming to talk to the Headmaster. President Kuran ordered us to," Zero lowered his gun hesitantly and sighed. He moved out of the way so Kain and his cousin could reach the headmaster's office. Zero watched the two vampires enter the room before continuing on to the kitchen.

When he came back in the room. He heard the shower running. Tora's nightgown was thrown over her bed spread which had been neglected of its messy mass. He put down the tray on Tora's night-side table and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Tora? It's Zero. Do you need anything?" he questioned through the slightly opened door.

"If you don't mind, could you bring me my uniform? I forgot to take it out of the closet." Was the reply. Zero opened up the closet he now shared with her and found a small black uniform that was Tora's. On the left sleeve was the prefect symbol. Zero paused and gently touched it with a gentle touch. As his fingers brushed the uniform, he remembered when Yuki had worn the same one. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he took out the uniform, he spotted a bag hung behind it. He read Tora's name. There was a note inside. Zero was curious and opened the bag. He unzipped the zipper to reveal feminine nightgowns, a few shirts and pants. When he went to grab the note, his hand first touched a laced pink bra. He quickly withdrew his hand as if scorched while turning crimson. He glanced over to the bathroom when he heard the water stop. Quickly thinking, Zero zipped the bag back up and brought it along with the uniform. He knocked once again on the door.

"Come in. I have a bathrobe on," was the calm reply. Zero took a deep breath and came in. He kept his head down until he stopped in front of Tora. Looking up, he saw her in a bathrobe that came down to her knees and her long silver hair was wet and combed back. He handed her the clothes before asking,

"Are you feeling better?" Tora smiled shyly and nodded.

"I'll… go now…Your food is by your bed. I'll... wait for you in the room," he explained awkwardly while turning to the door. Tora watched him leave and then looked down at the clothes he had given her. When she was dressed, she quickly tied her hair back in a braid and came out carrying the bag. When she slowly came out, she saw Zero sitting on his bed. She then put down the bag and took the tray of food. Her stomach growled furiously at the sight of food. Blushing, she clutched her stomach. Zero smiled and took an apple from his own tray.

"Go ahead and eat, you need food. Once you're done, we have to go back and see the headmaster. He said your weapon has come." He told her. Tora nodded as she started to eat.

Zero supported her once again as they walked to the headmaster's office. With every step she took, Tora got a little stronger. Zero had one arm wrapped loosely around her small waist so if was to fall, he could catch her. Iris froze when she heard Akatsuki and Hanabusa talking. When Cross' door opened and Akatsuki stepped out, he froze in front of Zero and Tora when he saw the young girl. Zero noticed the vampire's strange behavior as well as Tora's sudden frigidness.

"T-Tora?" The tall vampire breathed astonished.

"Oi! Akatsuki! What's the big ide---" Hanabusa stopped when he saw who his cousin was staring at.

"Uh… Akatsuki, um… Kaname will be wondering where we are. Let's go," he awkwardly stated. Hanabusa gently shoved his cousin out of his daze and pulled him down the hall. Tora followed the tall, handsome vampire with sad eyes until Zero gently pulled her into the office.

"Tora, do you know Kain?" he asked quietly. Iris closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Ah Zero, Tora. Excellent, you've come.—

***

* * *

**~Grr if I write 'Iris' I really mean Tora. Sorry to confuse if I have**

**Sorry to leave you hangin. Yes Cross' speech will continue in the next chapter. Hopefully I will get better at typing. I make too many mistakes and I get angry :P Thank you for reading!! Hope to see you next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Okay, I finally got the 3rd chapter up HORRAY!!! I truly am sorry for the wait. I was preoccupied with finishing my summer school course...[not fun] ANYWHO! I hope to start writing more, now that I have more time. **

**[Yes in my story I have it so the day class students have had their memories erased. It was more fun to write :P]**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day

----Tora, here is your weapon." Cross explained while handing the quiet girl a strange staff. There was a crystal-like spear on one end and intricate designs carved into the staff.

"I'm sure you have seen one very similar to this. You may name it what you like. If you twist the grip in the middle it shortens for easier accessorizing. Here is its sheath. Zero will help you with it later," the man explained. Tora nodded and held the staff weapon close.

"You will follow Zero's instructions today and experience for yourself what your duties are as a Guardian of the school. You may go now." He continued while leaning back into his chair. Zero and Tora turned and left the room.

Just as the two guardians left the headmaster's office, Zero asked for the sheath and weapon that Tora clung to. She obeyed in confusion.

"It goes around the upper part of your leg. Then people won't see it but you can get it easily." He explained un-doing the buckles. She nodded and took it from him. Zero watched as she struggled to get the buckles together. Her face was flustered with frustration. Smiling, Zero took it from her hands and knelt down to help. Her pale face darkened to crimson when his fingers lightly brushed her thigh. It tickled but she dared not move. When Zero stood up again, she followed his eyes. She hadn't realized how tall he was. She scowled when she concluded that she barely reached his shoulders. Guessing why she scowled, he laughed and took her by the arm and guided her down the hall.

"Come on. It's time for first class."

Zero and Tora were the first ones in the classroom. Zero suggested they sit at the back. Tora was thankful. Once the other students started coming in, they all stopped and stared at the two prefects.

"Who's that new girl beside Kiryu?"

"She's so pretty!"

"She has the same expression on her face as Kiryu"

"She looks intimidating…"

"Is she the new prefect?" Tora and Zero listened to them rattle on. Tora noticed the only one who didn't say anything, was a girl who sat all alone in the row in front of herself and Zero.

"Um, Zero. Who's that girl in front of us?" Tora whispered leaning towards him a bit. He gasped inwardly when her sweet scent met his senses.

"Tha--- That's Yori" His voice was lost when he first tried to talk.

"She was Yuki's best friend. Yuki was the last prefect, but now she's part of the night class." He continued whispering.

"Oh, I remember hearing about Yuki and Kaname. I was disgusted that they were to be married and they're siblings." Tora exclaimed quietly. Zero nodded.

"But Zero, the day class doesn't know of that right?" she questioned puzzled.

"No, they don't even remember who Yuki was. They only know her as the night class student. Headmaster had their memories erased." Zero replied as they stood up when the teacher walked in.

* * *

The whole day, Tora followed Zero around the school. Tora learned of all the things prefects did besides guard the infamous night class' secret. Zero made sure that he was always close enough if she happened to fall. By the time twilight came, Zero and Tora had slipped out of class to rush to the moon-dorm doors. Zero walked fast yet slow enough for Tora to keep up. She had complained earlier in the day that she couldn't keep up with his long strides. Having heard her say that, Zero really took a good look at Tora. She was only 5 feet and one inch. Compared to Zero's 5 foot 11, she was quite tiny. Just as the gate started to open with a loud creak, the day class girls came running towards them. Unlike Yuki before her, Tora stood silent and unmoving as Zero. The girls were about to run past the two motionless guardians, but stopped suddenly. Tora and Zero both wore masks of intimidation. All the girls were silent and moved away from the negative aura. Tora and Zero walked in front of the group and made them line up on one side of the pathway. No-one made a sound as the doors finally opened all the way.

"Hey! What's wrong?? Why is it so quiet?" Hanabusa questioned quite loudly as the night class made their way out onto the path. All the vampires froze when they saw the looks on the prefect's faces. When Kaname and Yuki came out, the others started to move again. All but Akatsuki, he kept his eyes locked on Tora's. Zero noticed the tall vampire's behavior and turned to Tora. He saw pain in her pretty face. All the vampires stopped when they saw that their classmate hadn't moved. When they saw Tora though, they all seemed to understand. Hanabusa came and pulled Kain out of his gaze. They day class girls all stared at Tora and Akatsuki with resentment. The vampire and the girl were oblivious to it. When the school doors closed, Zero turned to the group.

"Alright, you saw 'em. Now go back to your dorms, immediately!" the girls rushed to obey and were gone. Zero then turned to Tora. She was still staring at the gate.

"Tora, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?" he asked calmly. A tear fell down her cheek and she hurriedly tried to wipe it away.

"I---I'll tell you tonight," she told the ground. Zero affectionately touched her shoulder as they started walking back to the school.

* * *

* * *

**SURPRISE!!! I am leaving you hangin again... sorry :( It's just much more interesting to do so ^^ By the way, thank you for the reviews. I truly appreciate them and all you who have been adding my story to their favourites. Big hugs to you all .**


	4. Chapter 4: Past catches up with Present

**Okaii, here is the fourth chapter, I deeply apologize for it being so late T.T **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters, they all belong to the talented Hino Matsuri (except Tora Kuroki who is mine)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Past catches up with Present**

***

_Few years earlier_

_Akatsuki had been walking down the streets in the small town, when he heard a scream. Curious, he followed the scream down an alley. He stopped short when he saw two level-E vampire's advancing on a young girl. He hated seeing human's attacked by these creatures. While focusing on the vampire closing in on the girl, he let his power engulf the creature with his fire. The other vampire turned to the aristocrat with a deafening screech. Akatsuki turned him to dust instantly. Before he could dust off his sleeve, a quiet moan caught his attention. The girl, who had been the centre of the two ex-human's attention, clutched her arm which was bleeding heavily. He knelt by her when he heard her whispering._

_"Don't… don't let my parents know…please." With that said, she fainted. The smell of her blood was beginning to be too much for him. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm where two gashes from fangs were bleeding. As he tied the fabric, he caught sight of a bracelet on her wrist. Lifting her arm carefully, Akatsuki read her name on the tag._

_"'Kuroki' she's a vampire hunter?" He really didn't know what to do now. If he brought her home, they would suspect that he had attacked her. He shuffled through his options in his head, each one worse than the last. After tossing every other option out, he decided to bring her to an abandoned house he passed quite often. It was in the quieter part of the town, not many people ventured there. Kneeling again, the tall vampire lifted the girl's body in his arms and started to make his way to the other side of the town._

_Not wanting to be seen with an unconscious girl, he kept to the alleys and back, abandoned roads. The sun was starting to set when Akatsuki finally reached a small house between two crumbling buildings. Looking around the house, he found an old bed and lay the girl's body down. He found a chair and sat himself down by the bed and was silent (a usual habit of his). He watched her sleep, the setting sun shining through the window. He was starting to drift off when he heard a quiet voice…_

"…Tora?" She jumped when Zero tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Tora looked up and saw him start to walk to the other end of the balcony.

"He saved me…" Zero turned surprised when he heard her speak.

"Who..."

"Akatsuki, he saved me. I was about to be killed by two level-E's. He killed them and made sure I was safe. He would come to my house when my family was gone and make sure I was okay. Our relationship became stronger. I guess you could say we were 'lovers'. We had to be careful though. We would only meet discretely. But… one day we met up and he told me that his family had found out about us." She stopped to wipe her streaming eyes. Zero fought to stay still till she was done talking.

"He told me we had to leave but before we could, his family showed up along with mine. I can still remember every detail of that day. Both our parents were yelling at each other. My brothers threatened to kill him if he didn't let go of me. My sister was trying to pull me out of Akatsuki's hold while his father wrenched his arms off me. I was blindfolded then. The last thing I saw was him being pulled away by his parents." Her voice broke and she turned away. Zero took two strides closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything but put her hand over his. Zero saw her looking to the library window. The night-class were either sitting or standing while reading. Akatsuki was staring out the window. Tora looked away when his eyes met hers.

***

"Akatsuki, are you alright?" Hanabusa questioned his cousin. Akatsuki pulled his gaze away from the prefects and turned to his class-mates. He was slightly embarrassed to see them all looking at him with worried expressions. Kaname, who was sitting on a large armchair with Yuki on his lap, got up and walked over to the tall vampire. Yuki stayed on the chair, and watched worriedly.

"President Kuran, I apologize for being so oblivious to my surroundings." Akatsuki started to say while bowing his head. Kaname put up a graceful hand and replied,

"Do not apologize. We all understand that it is difficult, seeing as you and that girl had a very intimate relationship in past years. It must be hard to ignore that past." Akatsuki turned pink and put his head down. Kaname patted Kain's shoulder sympathetically before returning to Yuki. Hanabusa came over to his cousin when he turned back to the window.

"I wish there was something I could do for you Akatsuki." Hanabusa explained reassuringly. Akatsuki smiled at his cousin and replied,

"Thank you, but I think it will be alright. I will talk to the Headmaster tomorrow and ask if I can talk to Tora. I… there's something I need to… clarify."

***

* * *

**GAHH! I'm really trying to make my chapters longer, but I'm kinda failing....** Just so you know, the next chapter or two will be a little less about Zero and a bit more about Akatsuki and Tora (please dont kill me)

**Thank you to all my supporters, you keep me going :D REVIEW PLEASE!! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Clarifications

**This chapter is WAY over due. I DEEPLY apologise. I hope to be better at updating in the future. **

**A big 'Thank you' to all those who have commented and favourited my story! You keep me going and I appreciate it soooo much! 3**

**So, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 5 **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clarifications**

Tora groaned when she felt Zero gently shaking her shoulder the next morning.

"Tora? Tora don't make me open the curtains!" Zero threatened. She rolled over to see Zero leaning over her bed, already dressed in his uniform. She rubbed her eyes and questioned still half asleep;

"How long ago did I go to bed?"

"About two hours ago, now get up would ya? Don't you want to eat before class?" he replied while pulling off her covers. Tora shivered before rolling out of bed and accepted her clothes when Zero handed them to her.

As the two of them made their way to the cafeteria, Tora and Zero heard squealing and shouting getting louder and louder.

"Awe shit! Which night class student is here?!" Zero muttered furiously. Tora ran after him as he bolted off towards the noise. They both stopped short when they caught sight of Akatsuki Kain attempting to get through the crowd of teenage girls surrounding him. All was suddenly silent when the girls felt an extremely negative aura coming from behind them. Turning, they saw Zero, a mask of utter fury covering his face. Akatsuki looked up when the girls ran away. He gulped at the sight of Zero. Relaxing his stance slightly, Zero then walked up to the elite night class student, Tora cowered behind him.

"What business do you have in the sun-dorm, vampire?" He demanded coldly.

"I need to speak with the headmaster, I would appreciate it if you didn't accuse me all the time Kiryu, I'm not the bad student you suspect me of being," Akatsuki replied just as cold. Tora flinched at the tone in his voice. Akatsuki felt a pain wrench his heart when he saw her.

"I thank you for getting those girls to leave, prefects." He added softly. He paused and nodded his head to Tora as he left for the headmaster's office. Tora stared at the ground and fought back angry tears. Akatsuki turned his head to look at Tora as he went on his way. He saw Zero talk to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

_'What have I done?! I've made it even harder for her now!' _he thought ashamed.

Akatsuki finally reached the headmaster's office, and taking a deep breath, turned the door-knob.

"Ah, Akatsuki, I thought you would be coming by soon. You've come to talk about Tora Kuroki, am I right?" Kaien Cross commented as the young vampire entered the room. Akatsuki shook his head with a chuckle and replied,

"I should've known you would know what I wanted to talk about." Kaien smiled and motioned for Akatsuki to sit down.

"Cross, I need to know what happened to her family. What do you know? This is strictly between you and me. I don't want even my cousin Hanabusa to know." Akatsuki requested nervously. The older man sighed and sat down himself. He wrapped his scarf securely around his neck and began.

"The Kuroki's were attacked by a mentally disoriented pure-blood. I do not have the authority to tell you which vampire, but Tora was the only one who survived. When I found her though, she had been sexually assaulted and deep puncture wounds were found on her neck." Akatsuki's knuckles cracked as he clenched them into fists.

"Bastard. I've heard of these crazy pure-bloods who do this. Almost all of the victims don't survive though." He commented angrily. Cross nodded and asked,

"I have a feeling that's not all you came here to talk about though," Akatsuki looked away slowly, his cheeks blushing a dull pink.

"No, it's not. I'm sure you know that Tora and I had a… well… a strong relationship that was cruelly ended. Ever since that day, I have felt responsible for everything that has happened to her. But now, I'm afraid that trying to mend the relationship would…" Cross put up his hand and said softly,

"You still love her don't you?" Akatsuki nodded.

"I think it's clear that she does too. But I see what you are trying to say. Trying to mend your relationship, to go back to the way it was, could be a positive thing, but more so negative. In the condition and situation that she is in, Zero is the only one who can understand the pain that she is going through right now. He is the only one who knows what she needs,"

"But what am a supposed to say to her!? What CAN I say to her!? How am I supposed to go on living knowing that she may or may not live?" Akatsuki cried out. "I still… love her." He added gently.

"Kain, you need to tell her that she will always be in your heart, but it's not you who can be there for her in her condition now. As I understand, you and Ruka are now together?" The vampire nodded.

"Ruka will be more heartbroken if you chose Tora than Tora will if you tell her this. Do you understand?" Akatsuki's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded his head.

"Thank you headmaster. You have been very helpful. Can I trust you to keep this meeting a secret?" He questioned just before leaving.

"You have my word" was the sincere reply.

* * *

Tora couldn't focus on math. Her mind was concentrating on the pain in her neck and what had happened this morning with Akatsuki. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she barely noticed when the doors burst open. Everyone turned their head to see the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"I must speak with Tora Kuroki." Akatsuki's deep melodic voice reached Tora's ears. At first, she didn't know what to do. Zero finally stood, pulled Tora up gently and pushed her to the door.

"You'll be fine. I'll wait outside with you, but I'll let you two talk alone." He whispered in her ear.

"Why is it always the prefect girls?"

"It's 'Wild Kain'!"

"She is so lucky!" The teacher scowled as both prefects left the room and closed the door.

Once outside, Zero stayed at the door, a scowl on his face while Tora followed Akatsuki a little further down the hall. Tora's heart was pounding furiously with anxiety. She couldn't look him in the face.

"Tora, I… You have no idea how terrible I feel for what I did to you and what happened to your family," Akatsuki finally spoke.

"It wasn't your fault for what happened to my family. I don't hold you responsible for anything." She replied gently. He turned to look at her.

"Tora, I need you to understand something," he stated while gently tilting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Once looking into his eyes, she couldn't look away.

"I love you, and you'll always be in my heart but, I can't be there for you anymore. What I mean is, in the condition your in, I have no idea what your going through. I can only imagine the pain. I would be no help to you and Zero know the pain your in. I trust him to keep you safe." He continued, his heart heavy. Tora felt tears trying to break from behind her closed lids. Her cheeks turned pink and she bit her lip when Akatsuki brushed away her tears.

"Oh please Tora, please. I hope you understand that I still love you and I always will! But…" Tora put a finger to his lips and whispered.

"I understand. You know I return your feelings and you'll always be in my heart, even if someone else comes into my life, you'll always have your own special place in my heart." Akatsuki took her small hand in his own warm hand and looked at her relieved. He kissed her hand and murmured,

"Thank you. This wasn't easy for me. I have to go, but please know, that I will be here for you, as a friend if you ever need." Tora nodded and watched him as he made his way to the Moon-Dorm. Zero watched as Tora's shoulders slumped and her head tipped forward. Pushing himself off the wall, he came over to her. She didn't look up when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Not really knowing what to say at first, he kept his hand where it was. Tora turned to look at him.

"Are… are you alright?" He asked cautiously. She sighed and leaned into his chest. His eyes widened at the contact but he didn't object. He found it odd that he didn't find her touching him awkward or annoying. There was something about her that he felt was his job to protect her.

"I'll be okay now. My neck is the only thing that really hurts now." She replied hoarsely. Hesitant at first, not wanting to startle her, Zero put his arms around her small shoulders.

"Cross said that we'll have that taken care of tomorrow since we have no school." Tora nodded and followed him back to class.

* * *

Akatsuki felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he made his way back to the Moon-Dorm. Just as he came to the steps, he heard someone walking up to him. Their feet made very little noise in the grass. Looking up, he saw Ruka coming towards him. A smile was on her face.

"Did it go okay with Tora?" She questioned softly. He looked at her startled; he hadn't told anyone why he had gone to the Sun-Dorm.

"It's okay Akatsuki. I understand that you needed to talk to her. I respect you all the more for being so considerate of her. I would be mad if you weren't" Smiling back at her, he took one step, covering the distance between them. Taking her in his arms, he sighed relieved.

"Come, you need sleep," she whispered lightly tracing the dark rings under his dark eyes.

* * *

**Alrighty then! I do believe this is the longest chapter I've written yet :D That makes me very excited!! I hope you all liked it and continue reading my work! - (note: please check out my new story "I think, no, I know" if you haven't already)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

**WAHAHA! I AM ALIVE! After not having a computer for a month, I truly felt lost. Here it is, the sixth chapter of this story. I am terribly sorry for the delay on it and I hope you all can forgive me! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, (except Tora Kuroki), they otherwise all belong to the talented Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hope**

"Tora, Cross says it's time to go!" Zero called through the bathroom door. Tora let out a frustrated sigh as she tied the end of her braid.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called back agitated. Once she came out, she saw Zero waiting on the bed. His coat was on but un-buttoned. The loose black shirt he wore accented his light hair, making his eyes look dark. He handed Tora her own coat. She pulled it over her soft blue blouse. The headmaster knocked on their door and called out to them,

"We can't be late!" Tora rolled her eyes as she followed Zero to the door.

"Men" she muttered under her breath. Zero looked down at her with a confused glare. Tora smiled back innocently. Zero shook his head and turned back to Cross. When they stepped out into the hall, Tora stuck her tongue out at him. Cross had seen her and burst out laughing.

"What?" Zero finally demanded frantically. Tora smiled and replied sweetly,

"Did you hear something? Honestly Zero, I think you're hearing things!" Cross sighed as she skipped ahead of them. Pulling Zero with him, he followed the petit prefect down to the front gates.

OOOoooOOOooo

Kaname and Yuki watched as Zero and Tora walked side by side, following the headmaster. Yuki ground her teeth together as she watched Zero listening intently to Tora. His eyes never left hers, he even smiled! He had rarely ever smiled at her! What was so precious about this girl anyway! Kaname felt his sister go rigid and he pulled her close.

"Feeling jealous my love?" He whispered at her neck. She shivered and sighed as his lips trailed down her collar.

"N-no, not really." Her thoughts disappeared as her brother's hands glided across her body. For now, she would let it go. But, Yuki would eventually want to find out what made Tora special, and not her.

_'I'll get my answer Zero.'_

OOOoooOOOooo

Tora followed Zero and Cross into the Hunter's Association. The building was familiar to her, but it pained her as much as it brought back fond memories of her past. Fellow hunter's stood in small groups and watched the trio with pity in their eyes. Zero had been used to this since he came to Cross Academy, but Tora couldn't handle their stares. She hurried a little closer to the headmaster and kept her head down. Noticing her anxiety, the older man patted her arm comfortingly. She was grateful when they finally turned to a black door. Cross knocked twice and almost immediately afterwards, a woman opened the door. She was barely taller than Tora, with short cropped black-brown hair. Her face was kind and she smiled when Tora peeked around Cross.

"Tora Kuroki, am I right?" Cross took the young girl's arm and gently brought her forward. Tora blushed and bowed her head.

"Come in please." The woman beckoned them in graciously.

"Thank you Chihiro." Cross let Tora through first before turning to Zero.

"Stay out here please, Kiryu." Zero scowled but obeyed silently. He didn't need to be asked twice. His presence might cause Tora to be more anxious than she was already. Once Cross had closed the door behind him, Zero leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and listened through the wall. He could just make out Cross' words of comfort and Chihiro's as Tora whimpered. So they had started it seemed. Try as he may, he couldn't bring himself to stop listening. He felt so protective of Tora; it was an irrational thought for him. He barely knew her! Maybe it was the fact that she was going through the same thing he had so many years ago. They could relate to each other in a way no one else could. In a way, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. He had suffered alone and was now cold towards anyone. He didn't want that to happen to Tora. He found himself vowing that he, Zero Kiryu ex-human, would help Tora cope with the loss of her family. As each of these words ran through his head, bit by bit, Zero felt lighter. His whole body felt warmer at the thought that he would help Tora. Before he could fully realize what this strange feeling was, the door opened. Cross came out, one arm wrapped around Tora's tiny waist. Chihiro was on the other side doing the same.

"A little assistance Kiryu," Cross grunted as Tora's pale face fell forward in a faint. Zero was there instantly, taking all of Tora into his arms. Her head fell back against his arm, exposing her neck. Zero immediately spotted an identical crest to his. The skin around the tattoo was red and slightly swollen.

"Thank you Chihiro." Cross said taking the woman's hand in his. Zero started walking towards the entrance.

Once outside, the cool autumn breeze blew against Tora's face and brought a bit of pink to her white cheeks. Cross opened the door to the car and Zero gently placed her on the seat before climbing in beside her. As the car started back towards the school, Tora started mumbling in her sleep. Both men watched her thoughtfully with sad eyes.

OOOoooOOOooo

"Mother… no… MOTHER! AH!" Tora gasped as sat bolt upright, a move that she instantly regretted. Black and white spots covered her vision and her head spun. Stomach lurching, she started to bend forwards. Firm hands caught her and held her close. It took her a moment to realize, the loud sobs were her own. Zero kept her in his embrace and let her cry. She felt awful. Her body ached with emotion and something foreign to her system. Zero listened quietly as her sobs quieted. Once her head stopped spinning, she gently pulled away from Zero, wiping her streaming eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright now?" He asked softly. Tora nodded, rubbing her eyes like a small child. She leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes. Zero stood and was about to get back into his own bed when a hand stopped him. He looked down and saw Tora clutching onto his shirt. Her eyes were screwed tight but her chest was rising and falling quickly.

"Stay, please. Just… just stay a little while longer." He didn't say anything, but obliged. Setting himself on the floor by her head, he held onto her reaching hand. Once she had this contact with him, her heart slowed and breathing was easier. She was soon fast asleep. Zero watched her for a while longer, just watching her sleep made him feel warm. Perhaps it was the fact that for the first time since she came, she looked almost truly at ease. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel at home and comfortable here. Not wanting to disturb her, he remained by her side all night. It wasn't long before he too fell into sleep, his head near hers, hands still intertwined.

OOOoooOOOooo

The next morning, Cross came through the halls with an unexpected visitor for Zero. He gently knocked on the prefect's door as soon as he reached it. When he heard no answer, he turned the knob and peered in. Looking around, he followed the soft light coming from the open windows. Zero was slumped on the floor at the head of Tora's bed. His hand was just inches from hers. As much as he wanted to let the boy sleep, the matter at hand was rather urgent. Tip-toeing, he reached Zero and gently shook his shoulder. Zero groaned and looked up. Cross gulped as Zero made eye-contact. Kiryu truly was something terrifying when woken at an unreasonable hour. Blinking furiously, Zero grumbled royally pissed,

"What, could you possibly want at this un-godly hour?" Cross scowled and put a hand to his lips when Tora murmured softly and rolled over. Zero looked over and bit his lip. Cross watched the young man's eyes become soft as he gazed at the girl. Was there some un-spoken attraction to the young huntress? Putting those 'adorable' matters aside, he tapped Zero quickly on the shoulder.

"Someone is here to see you." Zero scowled and stood, fighting a groan as his body was released from the tightly bound position it had endured. He reluctantly followed Cross, thankful to move again. Once he was outside the room, his eyes locked with a pair of sienna eyes, slightly covered by copper locks, Akatsuki was standing in the hall, very obviously not quite awake. Zero couldn't help but smirk when he saw the tall vampire blink in the rising sunlight. He closed the door behind him and looked at the Headmaster.

"Now, be nice boys. I can't have you give my school a bad name." he warned before walking off to his room. Akatsuki and Zero nodded before turning to each other.

"You needed to talk to me?" Zero stated rudely. Akatsuki grimaced and brought his hand up to his eyes to block the light.

"Kiryu, I'd appreciate it greatly if we could move somewhere where the sun isn't so intrusive." Zero rolled his eyes and moved to a shaded area of the hall.

"I need you to do something for me, something that I can't do anymore." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure you are now aware of my past relationship with Tora. You must understand that I cannot help her anymore. I can only imagine what pain she must be going through-"

"What are you getting at here?" Zero interrupted. Akatsuki resisted the urge to glare and replied.

"I need you to take care of her for me. Keep her safe. I can no longer be part of her life in that way. I trust you that you will look after her."

"Don't think I'm just going to protect her for your sake alone." Zero lashed out defensively. What? Was he actually admitting he cared for her? And to a leech no less! Akatsuki raised his hands and shook his head.

"I'm not like Kaname. I would never do such a thing as doubt you have feelings that may perhaps be exactly what Tora needs at the point. She needs someone who can understand her pain and be able to help her cope with it. Only you can do that." Zero blinked in shock and didn't speak for a few moments. When he did speak, it came out rather differently than he had originally thought he would say.

"You have my word." Akatsuki bowed his head in gratitude. As Zero was just about to open the door, Akatsuki spoke from down the hall,

"Kiryu, she needs to learn to love again. Help her learn to love and trust." Zero turned confused, but the tall vampire was gone.

Tora awoke a few hours after Zero's encounter with Akatsuki. She felt lighter than she had in a long time. She stretched her arms and gasped when her hand brushed against someone's soft hair. Clamping her hand to her mouth she watched as Zero shifted slightly on the floor, but remained fast asleep. He was sitting in the same position that she remembered him sitting in last night. His face was relaxed and peaceful. She noted that he looked younger than usual; innocent was the word she wanted. Not wanting to wake him up, she crawled over to the other side of the bed and padded towards the door as quietly as she could. Double checking over her shoulder that he was still asleep, she closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she jumped with a squeak. Headmaster Cross was behind her, watching her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Zero won't be happy with me for letting you leave without telling him, but I think you ought to have something to eat." He stated smiling warmly. Tora smiled back sheepishly and followed him as he led the way to the kitchen.

Zero wasn't happy that was true. When he woke up he felt a panic rise up when he saw Tora was nowhere in the room. Storming out of the room, he found the Headmaster in the kitchen, talking to Tora across the island. Ignoring the fact that Tora was alright, he glared from the doorway.

"-and so you see that… that's w-why….. Z-zero! Ha… erm, so nice of you to join us!" The older man stuttered as he felt an ominous aura radiating from where the prefect stood. Tora put her hands over her mouth and her body shook as the Headmaster started edging away from Zero's oncoming march. Zero stopped midstride and stared at her confused. Why was she covering her face? Had he scared her?

_'DAMMIT!'_ Before he could say anything, Tora couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. It was such a beautiful sound Zero thought. It was light and full of joy. He never thought he would hear that sound from her. Cross glanced back and forth between Tora and Zero and smiled.

"Who wants breakfast?" he called out cheerfully. Tora gained control of her laughter and smiled at him and nodded. Zero was still staring at her entranced, but sat down as a way of saying 'yeah yeah, just put something on my plate and shut up.' Tora turned then to Zero and blushed when she saw he was looking at her with cautious violet eyes.

_'She looks so pretty when she smiles.'_ He thought. _'I'll do anything for her to make it so she can laugh freely once more.'_ His goals were set. He would make sure that he did everything in his power for her to remain happy.

In two days, Zero had made more promises than he had ever thought to make that year. But every promise he was determined to keep. They would be hard, but he would do everything in his power to achieve them. There was hope yet for Tora Kuroki.

* * *

**Well! Another chapter done and up! I want to send out a HUGE thank you to all who have favourited and commented on this story! Seeing that in my emails makes me so happy and drived me to continue! Things are going to start getting exciting with this story! Please be paitient with me, I am terrible at getting stuff up on time! ): REMEMBER TO REVIEW! LOTS OF LOVE AND THANK YOU AGAIN!**

Please check out my other story if you havn't already! I shall be updating that one in the very near future! :3


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings and Endings

**Well, here it finally is. I am so sorry it took so long. Writer's Block seems to be attached to me... -.-**

**Thank you to all who have commented and favourited this story! I truly appreciate it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beginnings and Endings**

Tora quickly grew used to the daily routines. It had started to become engrained into her skull. Her classes were adequate, dull of course but then when wasn't class dull to any teenager? What was most likely the most challenging part of her day was when she and Zero would keep the day class from mauling the night class. It wasn't that the girls made it hard; it was the fact that she had to see the vampires. She was used to Zero's fangs now, but any other vampire made her jumpy. With their relaxed beautiful faces, so easily hiding a lie, she would watch them with untrusting eyes. Zero had noticed her unease every evening, but he didn't say anything. He understood her fear and he felt it was only right. He couldn't bring himself to ever come to terms with vampires and that they could be trusted.

It had been a few months since Tora had first come to the academy. Headmaster Cross kept a close eye on her, knowing that soon the next and hopefully final step in ensuring she was recovered from her misfortune was to come. Toga Yagari was bringing in regular updates of the vampire and hunter societies. It was imperative that both groups are fully aware of the terrible wrong done to the hunter family. It was on this day that he suspected something was about to change very soon.

Zero's eyes caught Akatsuki's and he stood still. The last words the tall vampire had told him still ran through his head. Akatsuki acknowledged Zero with a discreet nod and went on his way. Once they were gone, the day class girls hurried away before their prefects got grouchy. Tora sighed relieved with a small smile on her lips. Zero turned and looked down at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Tora looked up startled. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she replied,

"Nothing really, I'm just glad the week is done." Zero bit his lip to keep back his smile. Wait, why was he hiding a smile? When had he really last smiled at something so small? It had become a habit for him to not smile at 'trivial things'. There was something about Tora that made him feel relaxed. Not knowing what to say, Zero began to walk towards the main buildings. Tora followed immediately.

-_Earlier that day, Tora had been sitting in class, the only class she had without Zero. Classrooms were not Tora's favourite place to be. The rest of her classmates had finally stopped whispering about her, but there was something about the way the teachers always glanced at her and Zero as if they would suddenly murder everyone in sight. She understood that the vampire hunters were needed at the school, but to have them as teachers… the only teachers, seemed a bit much. They obviously didn't trust either Zero or herself, even if they came from high-ranking hunter families. She was idly doodling on her page as the teacher droned on and on, when it hit her. Her heart started to beat a little faster and the hair on her neck stood on end. A sweet tempting smell reached her nose. One of the boys in front of her swore and stuck his finger in his mouth. Tora's eyes narrowed in on his desk and she saw a tiny dot of blood on his paper. He had given himself a paper cut. Tora covered her mouth and nose and put her head down on her desk trying to block out to smell. _

_ "Kuroki?" The teacher stopped his lecture and was looking up at the small prefect. The girl beside the boy who had cut his finger looked up at Tora and spoke up._

_ "She looks kinda sick." _

_ 'I'll show you sick you bitch' Tora thought mercilessly, quite out of character for her. The girl who had spoken always needed to be the first to point out the obvious. Tora heard the teacher sigh._

_ "Will someone help Tora to the bathroom?" _

_ 'NO! No, no, no, no!' There was the sound of someone's chair being pushed back. Yori's soft and quiet voice spoke out._

_ "I will Sensei." The teacher thanked Yori and continued on with his lecture. Tora's mind was screaming as the other girl came over and helped her up. Tora flinched at her touch. Yori didn't say anything but picked up Tora's books. Yori led the way into the hall. The whole time, Tora resisted the urge to breathe. She kept her head down and her eyelids open just a crack. She was sure her eyes held blood coloured lustre. Once the door closed, Tora ran to one of the many pillars lining the halls and took in heavy breaths. Yori stood by the door and watched as the other girl struggled to stay upright. Tora's knees shook and her palms were sweaty._

_ 'Something's wrong.' She thought. She was terrified, her body was changing but she didn't know what to do. Her ears which had been filled with the beating of her own heart pounding finally cleared. Footsteps then came to her senses._

_ "Zero!" Yori exclaimed surprised/_

_ "Tora, what's wrong!" Tora closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before turning around. The world spun but she held on. _

_ "Nothing, I just felt claustrophobic in there. I'm going to skip this block." Yori handed Zero the books and snuck back into the class._

_ "Feel better Kuroki." She murmured. Tora smiled at the girl before turning back to Zero. He came over and shifted the books to one arm; he put a hand to her forehead. Tora felt her cheeks flush as his cool hands met her skin._

_ "I'm fine Zero. I just need to sleep. I'll see you at sunset okay?" She then took her books and scurried off towards their room. Zero watched her leave, puzzled.-_

As Zero and Tora made their way back to the Headmaster's quarters, a breeze blew, carrying Zero's scent back to Tora behind him. Zero paused to check the side of the path for Day Class students. As he turned, his neck was exposed and Tora felt her throat burn. His blood thumped under his skin and it taunted her. A gasp escaped her mouth and she covered her face and turned away. Zero heard her and came over.

"Tora-"

"DON'T! I'll do something terrible!" Zero watched as she spoke and spotted her teeth. Her eye-teeth had grown long and pointed. Reached out his hand, he gripped her wrist and tugged her towards him.

"Come with me." Tora looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Kaien Cross was just sitting to pour his tea when Zero and Tora barged into the room. Tora's face was paler than usual and her grey eyes were starting to turn red. Zero was livid.

"Cross, something must be done." He started. The Headmaster stood and took Tora by the arm. The girl didn't protest when he helped her into a chair.

"Zero, in my drawer there's a packet of blood tablets. Get them out would you?" Zero obeyed. His face held anger. Cross poured Tora a cup of water and accepted the pills from Zero before handing them to the girl. She took them with a disgusted look.

"These won't keep her satisfied for long" Cross sighed and replied,

"I know. Sit down Zero. There's something you two should know." Zero scowled but sat beside Tora. Kaien sat at his desk and took off his glasses. Taking in a breath he began.

"We have found the pureblood that attacked the Kuroki family." Tora froze, her hands holding her water began to shake.

"He has been put in the institute for crazed vampires. He's under the best guard and security. He cannot get out." Zero saw Tora's body un-tense the slightest bit.

"Unfortunately, Tora you must come to the prison to identify him. If he truly is your attacker, under the law you have the right to obtain some of his blood. Only then will this catastrophe be finally dealt with." Tora's breath hitched. The blood tablets had started to kick in, things were clearer now, which also meant that her fear was even more vivid.

"I'm sorry Tora; I know it's going to be hard. But this must be done." Zero had kept quiet the entire time. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Tora wasn't expecting him to say anything. She dropped her head and murmured.

"When do I go?"

"As soon as possible. This cannot be kept long. Yagari suggested this very weekend. How do you feel about that?" Zero looked over at his fellow prefect. She lifted her chin and said as calmly as she could,

"The sooner it's over and done with."

Zero opened the door to their room and led Tora in. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes screamed fear. They would go the very next day to the institute. Zero closed and locked the door before turning to Tora. She was standing in the middle of the room, the moonlight making her skin look silvery.

"Tora?" She jumped at his voice.

"I-I'm fine Zero. I think I'm going to just go to bed now." That said; she grabbed her pyjamas and disappeared in the bathroom.

When Tora finally emerged, she found Zero asleep on his bed. His covers were thrown back and he was clad in pyjama bottoms alone. Not able to look at him without blushing, she threw herself under her own covers and awaited sleep. Listening to Zero's soft breathing, her heart slowed and she fell into a light sleep, her dreams as vivid as the day she had lived them

OOOoooOOOooo

Yuki sat curled up on the large chair by their bedroom window. Kaname had left on business outside the academy, so that day she would sleep alone. She peeked out the crack between the curtains, squinting in the blinding sunlight. From her perch she could see the main building. Something caught her eye and she was intrigued. It was early even for humans to be awake, so she found it odd that Zero and Tora were up. Headmaster Cross was leading them to their car. Where could they be going she wondered?

OOOoooOOOooo

Tora's heart quickened as the car pulled up to the Institute's parking lot. Zero was sitting beside her, completely calm. She envied him. She was starting to regret agreeing to coming. Zero stepped out of the car and turned around to help her. When she didn't move, he sighed and turned to look at the Headmaster. She didn't hear what he said to Cross, but after Zero turned back to her with determination on his face, she knew what the other man had suggested. Her hands gripped the seat as Zero lifted her out of the car. She may have been strong, but it was a waste of her energy to attempt to fight Zero.

"Come Tora, you'll be fine. I promise." Kaien spoke putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gulped and nodded.

Opening the door, Tora felt a sudden gust of cold air, sending a chill down her spine. Zero felt her shiver beside him. He resisted the urge to hold her tightly in his arms and take her far from this place.

"Ah Cross. We were expecting you. This must be Tora Kuroki." Cross shook hands with the large hunter who had spoken. Tora came forward, her body quivering but head held high.

"Well then, come this way please." Zero followed Tora and the Headmaster as they walked behind the hunter who was introduced as Len.

Tora tried hard not to flinch as they came further into the building. She stopped suddenly when they reached a great metal door. Zero nearly ran into her.

"Inside here is where we keep the crazed vampires. They can't get out. You'll be quite safe." Len assured Tora. She took in a shaky breath and nodded. Her heart was racing faster and faster the further they got. She squeezed her eyes shut as the metal door groaned open. Her ears were immediately filled with the sound of deafening cries of rage and blood lust. It took all her strength to keep walking forward. Zero could sense her fear and put a hand gently on her shoulder. Feeling his touch, Tora kept moving. As they continued down the long hallway, they saw the cells, most of which were occupied. Some of the vampires inside seemed to be frozen in their pose, while others paced around anxiously, almost in fury. A shriek tore from Tora's chest when one vampire threw herself at the gate. The vampire's blood red eyes stared straight at Tora. No one moved nor spoke as Tora slowly and cautiously moved closer to the cell. The vampire was clearly a level-E. She reached out a shaking hand to Tora and spoke hoarsely,

"Sister, we are one." Zero was shocked at these words. Was this vampire truly Tora's sister, or was she relating to the fact that they had both once been human? Tora reached out her own hand and touched that of the vampire. Zero was starting to walk towards Tora but Cross stopped him.

"You will be at peace." Tora whispered to the vampire girl. Zero saw her smile softly and back away into the darkness of her cell. She lay down on her bed and was motionless. It was barely a minute until her body turned into a silvery dust; a sigh reached everyone's ears. Cross let go of Zero, allowing him to go to Tora. She looked down when he put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the Headmaster and Len.

They kept walking and Zero could see Tora's shoulders become more and more tense, more so than he ever thought possible. They finally stopped at the last cell at the end of the hall. A tall figure stood at the gate. Turning around, Toga Yagari nodded to the group.

"Come here Tora." He asked calmly. Tora took in a slow breath and stepped forward. Placing a large hand on her shoulder, he showed her to the cell behind him. Peering into the darkness of the cell, she felt utterly and completely alone. She froze as something began to move from the shadows. A tall handsome vampire stepped out into the fluorescent blue light that lit each cell, his skin turning a sickly colour in the light. Tora's eyes widened as she saw his face, the face that belonged to the body that assaulted her and ended her human life. His eyes sparked with recognition while staring at the girl. He didn't speak but tried to reach out and touch Tora. She stumbled back and Zero stepped forward to catch her.

"Is this your attacker Tora?" Toga questioned, though her expression showed that it obviously was. Tora nodded and blinked away tears. Len looked at the guards on either side of the cell and nodded. They brought out their weapons and slipped into the chamber. The vampire continued to stare at Tora, even as they pinned him to the wall. Tora gasped when his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, almost as if he could see right through inside of her. Zero watched confused as she turned and ran down the hall back to the front office.

"Follow her Zero, we can't lose her." Cross ordered calmly. Zero nodded and took off after her. He caught up to her before she had reached the metal door. He reached out a hand to grab her arm, but she flung her hand to smack him and screamed. She looked over her shoulder and saw his worried expression. Tears streaked her face and she collapsed on the floor.

"Tora?" she turned her head towards the door and rocked back a forth, sobs racking her small frame.

"Tora please, let me help you." Zero pleaded holding out his hand. She shook her head before putting it in her hands. Sighing, he crouched, lifted her into his arms and slipped through the door. Ignoring the hunter at the front desk, Zero set Tora down on one of the chairs and knelt in front of her. She kept her head bowed, her long hair falling to hide her face. Silent tears continued to fall. He suspected she wouldn't say anything to him so he simply laid his hand on her knee. He was amazed when she took his hand in both of hers and held it to her chest. Her hands were cold and trembling.

"Tora, you need to come with me please." Tora's head snapped up when Cross spoke. Zero stood and helped Tora up. She wobbled for a second before standing beside the Headmaster. Zero made to follow them but Toga stopped him.

"Only Tora and Cross allowed." Zero scowled but remained put.

It seemed ages before Cross emerged, Tora clinging to his arm. Her face looked stunned but it held a healthier glow. Just by looking at her from far away, Zero could tell she was stronger. Everyone was surprised when she immediately ran to Zero and threw her arms around him. Zero felt his face grow warm when everyone stared at him. He didn't push her away though, he could never do that to her.

"Come, let's go home." Cross announced, in his usual cheery way. Zero nodded and took Tora's hand. She held his hand tightly as they left, very much the image of a young child. They said their good byes to Toga and got in the car.

It didn't take long till Tora was fast asleep, her head rested on Zero's shoulder. Cross smiled at her.

"Poor thing," Let us hope that's the last time she ever has to deal with her misfortune again. Keep an eye on her Zero." Zero looked up at the older man.

"What makes you think I won't?" he accused. The Headmaster held up his hands.

"Don't jump to conclusions Kiryu. I'm saying we must watch her for other reasons." Zero scowled.

"She was sexually harassed, practically raped. We don't want to suddenly find out she's pregnant now do we?"

"I think we would have noticed something by now Cross." Zero stated defensively.

"Not necessarily. She may hide it, try and deny the possibility. I don't think it's very likely, but we should be on guard in any case." Zero didn't reply but nodded slowly. He squeezed Tora's hand gently and sighed. What a mess this was, and it seemed it was just one thing after another.

_'It's a never ending battle.'_ He thought covering a yawn. Regardless, he would watch over her. It was the least her could do, and he would do so much more, to make her smile freely once more.

* * *

**So, there you go. Chapter seven. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but it is going to get better! I really want to finish this story, but I want to take my time and make sure what I put up isn't crap... so it may take some time to update again... I'm so sorry, I'm terrible at updating... THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY WITH ME! I APPRECIATE IT SOO SOO SOO MUCH! I love to hear what you think of it! Makes me smile and it makes me more motivated to write more! :) **

**Happy Reading! ~BloodyRose**

**P.S. I am trying my hardest to get the second chapter of 'Bliss' finished. It may take some time, I'm stuck... yet again... it's a fricken disease with me... -.-**


	8. Chapter 8: Strength and Weakness

**WHOOT! Really long and WAY overdue new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! **

**I hope you enjoy what I've written!**

** Thanks to all your kind reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Strength and Weakness**

"Tora, don't forget to give Zero his scarf! We can't have you two sick for the holidays!" Cross called out as Tora left the headmaster's office. Tora laughed and waved over her shoulder. She felt relieved; it was the last night before students left for the winter holidays the next day. She was looking forward to having time to relax. Just before going outside for patrol, she ducked into her room and grabbed her coat and Zero's scarf.

Running down the steps as fast as she could, she spotted Zero, waiting at the door. He was already dressed in his winter coat, sturdy boots on his feet.

"Zero, you can't go without your scarf. Cross' orders." She called out waving the scarf like a banner. Zero looked up and shook his head, a smile playing across his lips.

"No fuss you." She ordered. Zero allowed Tora to wrap the scarf around his neck. He stood very still as she stood on tip toe. Tora was still for a second or two longer than needed with her arms around his neck tucking the scarf securely under his coat collar. Pulling away, she saw a faint blush on Zero's face. She shook her head to clear any thoughts running too far into fantasyland and looked outside.

"Shall we go?" Zero nodded and opened the doors. Tora pulled her toque over her silver locks and trudged outside.

They wandered throughout the Sun Dorms but quickly agreed that not many would be crazy enough to brave the weather.

"You go by the classrooms. I'll meet you on the library balcony." Zero suggested. Tora nodded clapping her glove-clad hands together. She took off, her winter boots heavy in the snow. She climbed up the hidden ladder once under the library window. Standing by the building was much warmer she had to admit. Once on the balcony, she stood and waited. She was anxious for the night to end. A few weeks of full night sleeps was calling to her. Her ears picked up a sound behind her and she spun around, expecting to see Zero.

Immediately, she knew she was wrong. The scent was different and unpleasant to her.

"Hello, Tora Kuroki; am I correct?" Tora's body tensed at the pureblood's presence.

"I'd like to have a little girl to girl chat with you." Yuki announced shutting the doors firmly behind her. She was dressed quite regally in her fur-lined winter coat; regal, yet menacing. Tora stood her ground.

"What is it you want with me vampire?" Yuki brushed off the insult.

"I simply want to understand you Tora. You fascinate me, and the same time you're so frustrating." Tora flinched, she didn't like being inspected, and by a pureblood no less. Yuki took another step forward; Tora reached for her spear and took a step back. Yuki smirked and before Tora knew it, the other girl was behind her.

"What are you to Zero?" she whispered in Tora's ear. Her heart jumped and her cheeks flared.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be stupid, I know you aren't. I lived with Zero for four years and he never opened up to me the way he has to you and you've only been here a few months. It's not like you're anything special, you're just…well, you. Tell me, how does this work?" Tora closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I will not be played with, Kuran. My business is my business and you will kindly stay out of it." She took a step forward and faced Yuki, glaring. Yuki's face was unreadable as Tora turned and jumped over the edge of the balcony. Landing in a crouch, Tora glanced up to see Yuki retreating. A tear slipped from her eye and she bit her lip.

"Tora, what happened?" She stood up and hurriedly turned to face Zero.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all!" She chirped a little too quickly. Zero frowned and took two steps towards her. She closed her eyes as he wiped the tear from her cheek. Her skin burned where his fingers touched.

"Tora-"

"Zero, I have a headache. Would you be alright on your own for the rest of patrol?" she interrupted. Seeing she would continue to avoid the subject, he sighed.

"Of course I will. You go on, I'll see you later." He tweaked her nose and Tora murmured a 'thank you' before running off. Zero sighed and turned to continue patrol.

When Zero came into the room he shared with Tora, he found the curtains pulled wide open, letting in the soft pink light from the rising sun. Following the light, he saw Tora strewn across her bed. One arm was across her eyes, her face turned to the side. There was the heavy scent of salty tears hanging in the air. Zero closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

_'Such a stubborn girl.'_ He thought coming closer to the bed. He could hear her soft even breathing and was convinced of her slumber. He pulled the covers up to her collar and drew the curtains. After getting himself ready for bed, he let his head hit the pillow and light sleep took over. His dreams were vivid and filled with the face he had come to adore.

"Happy Holidays to you all!" Cross called out as the night class drove out of the grounds. Zero and Tora stood on either side of the Headmaster, their faces stony. Once the gate had closed, Zero and Tora let out a sight of… relief?

"Come on you two! It's winter break, time to have fun!" Kaien chirped enthusiastically. Zero didn't comment, Tora smiled and giggled.

"I want to go to bed at a good time and sleep through till noon every day." She stated proudly. Cross smiled sincerely and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And so you shall my dear." Drawing up his hood, he trudged back into the building. Zero and Tora stayed put, looking up at the lightly falling snow.

"It's so pretty." Tora whispered. Zero looked down at her and smiled silently. He watched as she began walking towards one of the many snow covered trees. She let out a sigh and spreading her arms out wide, she fell backwards into the snow pile. The lighter layer of snow on top flew up in puffs of silvery white and fell gracefully into Tora's long curls. Zero heard her giggle and came over. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her start to make a snow angel.

"Come on and join me Zero!" she laughed staring up at him, her grey eyes dancing. Zero felt his cheeks turn pink and he shook his head. Tora sat up and pouted, making her look much like a child. She crossed her arms for more effect. Zero laughed and declared,

"You won't get me on my backside in the snow. Not now, not ever!" Tora lifted an eyebrow and her lips turned up in a smirk.

"Oh really?" Zero let out a nervous chuckle as she stood, snow tumbling from her hair. He took one step back and she pounced. Both laughing, they wrestled. Tora had managed to scramble onto his back but Zero had caught onto her legs, making sure she couldn't grab onto anything to weigh them down.

"Zero, Tora! Time to come in! You're going to catch cold if you stay outside in those wet clothes!" Zero had been saved. He carried Tora to the steps before setting her down. Looking into her face, he saw her cheeks and nose flushed a bright pink, a wide smile on her red lips.

"I'll get you to make a snow angle, mark my words sir." She threatened ducking through the door. Zero followed close behind, shaking his head.

"I await your attempts most ardently miss." Tora laughed.

That evening at the table, Cross relayed some plans to start off the holidays, rather passionately.

"To start, I thought we could make a trip to town tomorrow. We could show Tora around, get a feel for the town?" He looked at Zero then at Tora. Zero said nothing but gave a nod. Tora blushed and murmured a 'thank you'. Cross waved a hand in a feminine-like gesture.

"Think nothing of it my dear. You need something to do besides wander these lonely halls with this boring guy here." He regretted that last comment when Zero directed a menacing glare at the older man.

"Calm down Zero, it was only a joke!" Tora smiled and let out a small giggle but gave Zero an innocent glance when he turned to question her. The headmaster was a funny man she thought. He was kind, kinder than he thought she deserved. She felt happy here. Zero was kind too, in his own odd way. Zero… she paused at his name.

_'What are you to him? … not anything special, you're just well… you.' _ Tora felt a tug at her heart and she shook her head. She didn't have to listen to what Yuki had said. It obviously couldn't mean anything. She focused then on Kaien's conversation with her fellow guardian.

"Tora, are you ready to go?" Zero called from outside the bathroom. He was greeted by a frustrated cry.

"Oh good grief, let me have my girl time in the bathroom would you? A girl needs some extra time every now and then; I've only just gotten out of the shower!" Zero blushed and mumbled.

"Sorry, I'll be in the Headmaster's sitting room."

"Go on then!" Hunching his shoulders, Zero left.

Stopping outside the Headmaster's door, Tora heard Cross and Zero speaking in lowered voices. She strained to hear what they were saying. She was leaning forward a little too much and her hands resting on the slightly open door caused it to swing wide open. Tora ended up stumbling into the room.

"Tora, are you alright?" Cross exclaimed. Zero had stood up, his body tense. Tora turned bright red and bowed her head.

"Perfectly fine, just tripped over my own two feet." She let out a nervous giggle. Cross smiled and stood with Zero.

"Well, we should get going. You're both ready?" Zero and Tora nodded.

"Alright, I'm off to the grocery store, you two have fun and meet me back here in an hour okay?" Cross explained. Tora looked around at their meeting place; it was the centre of town. A large fountain marked it as the centre. The water was frozen over, its cold blue surface shining in the winter light.

"Be kind Kiryu!" and with that, Cross was gone. Tora looked up at Zero and smiled.

"Lead on Zero. I'm completely dependant on you for this hour. Enjoy this rarity." She teased. Zero couldn't help but laugh. Feeling oddly bold, he took her mitten-clad hand and guided her towards the shops. He could feel her body heat even through her red mittens.

"Where are we off to?"

"A little café, I think you'll like it." Zero answered. Tora smiled excited. Zero paused for a second just so Tora could catch up to him. Once she was by his side, Zero continued to walk, making sure she was right next to him. Tora kept close but still let her eyes wander around her surroundings. Decorative lights were lit, making the white snow glitter in different colours. She stopped when she felt Zero's slight pull on her hand stop. Looking up, she saw him smiling down at her.

"Just in here." He motioned to a cozy little café. A little bell chimed as they opened the door. The warm coloured walls were lined with cheery paintings and photographs. The smell of coffee and spices tickled their senses.

"It's wonderful in here Zero!" Tora exclaimed turning her head to take it all in. Zero smiled and spoke quietly.

"I thought you might like it." Again taking her hand, he led her to the counter where they ordered. Tora got a hot caramel apple cider and Zero got a French vanilla coffee after asking Tora to pick something for him. They found a secluded table in the corner by the window. Zero let Tora sit where she could see the entire café. Taking a sip of her drink, Tora smiled and sighed.

"Thank you Zero. I really do appreciate all you've done for me." Zero felt his cheeks burn and he looked down into his mug.

"You're welcome." He mumbled embarrassed. Tora giggle softly and leaned back in her chair.

They left the café and wandered around, Zero pointing out shops and landmarks to help her find her way if she ever came alone. Tora clung onto his arm the entire time, but he didn't protest. She felt protected and he was happy to be needed. They were sitting on a bench watching the many passersby when a young child came running towards them. Tears were running down his flushed cheeks and he was shaking. There was a scrape above his eyebrow exposing his blood.

"M-mommy, I want my mommy!" he hiccupped. Zero bit his lip and turned to see Tora sitting rigid beside him, red was starting to bleed into her grey eyes.

"Tora-"

"Take him away Zero, please. I can't- I-" Zero nodded and stood, taking the child into his arm.

"Don't go anywhere Tora. I'll be right back." Tora looked away and nodded. She heard Zero speaking softly to the little boy and his footsteps grew faint. Biting her lip, her body shook when silent sobs racked her body.

"I'm a monster." She cried, loud enough for her ears alone.

Zero knelt down and let the little boy stand.

"Thank you!" the child smiled sweetly and patted Zero's head. Zero smiled back and watched as the boy ran to his mother. She looked over and saw him and mouthed a 'thank you', her eyes watering. Zero nodded and turned to find Tora. He hated leaving her. He could only hope that she stayed put, he didn't want her wandering around the town at this time. Picking up his pace, he came to the bench and found her still there. Her head was bowed, her hair falling like a curtain hiding her face. Slowing down, he approached her cautiously.

"I'm so sorry Zero." He was taken aback when he heard her. Crouching in front of her, he lifted her chin.

"For what?" Tora's eyes were brimming with tears. She closed them and shook her head. Sighing, Zero took her hands in his. Lifting her up, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's time to find Cross. Let's go." Tora sniffled and nodded.

That night, Tora left the table early, claiming she wasn't hungry. Cross made her take some blood tablets before letting her go. Both Cross and Zero watched her leave. Once the door had clicked shut, Kaien turned to Zero who was still staring at the door.

"What happened in town today Zero? Tora isn't usually like this?" Zero closed his eyes and turned to face the other man.

"A little boy was lost, he had a cut on his face and Tora was reacting strongly to it. I think she's still beating herself up about it." Kaien sighed and crossed his arms.

"Help me with the dishes and then you can go comfort her." Zero nodded and began to clear the table.

Tora reached her room and paused before going in. She took in a breath and stepped in. Instead of turning on the light, she opened the curtains as far as they would go. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She turned on the bathroom light and stood in front of the mirror. Lifting her hand, the silver scissors glinted. Biting her lip, she pulled her braid to the front and cut it off, just below her shoulder. The thick braid fell with a soft thud onto the counter. Her curls untwisted from the braid and lay across her bare collar bone. Tears were streaking her face, her throat felt thick and she choked. Still holding the scissors she turned to the tub but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tora, what've you done!" Dropping the scissors, Tora put her face in her hands and not able to contain it anymore, she broke down. Zero rushed over and caught her just as her knees started to buckle under her. Kneeling with her in his lap Zero held her tenderly but securely. Her body shook in his arms. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Tora held her shirt in her hands and sobbed. They stayed there for some time before she started to calm down.

"What's wrong Tora?" Turning her head so her cheek was rested against his shoulder she mumbled her answer, her voice still thick with tears.

"I'm awful Zero. I can't control myself. If that little boy had been there any longer I… I don't know what I would've done. I keep having these awful images of blood everywhere. Whenever I close my eyes I see red!" Zero held her tighter and sat down so he wouldn't fall over.

"It's okay Tora. That won't last forever. Please believe me. It won't. You don't need to punish yourself anymore okay?" He took her shoulders in his hand and moved her so she was looking into his eyes.

"Now listen to me. I won't let you do this to yourself anymore. Cross and I are here for you alright? Talk to me, please, you don't have suffer by yourself." As he spoke he realized he was not only telling her, but himself. Tora nodded, one last tear falling. The light from the bathroom shone on them, accenting one side. Taking his hand he brushed away the tear. He didn't take his hand away though. Instead, he let it wander to cup her jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Moving closer, Zero touched his nose to hers. Letting out a little sigh, Tora turned her face slightly and let him come even closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, they met each other's lips. Coming away slightly, Zero looked up into her eyes and she licked her lips before touching his again. This time, she let her hands tangle in his hair holding his head. Zero's hand stayed under her jaw but his other held her just behind her neck. Tora's lack of clothing was not noticed as the kiss grew more passionate. They broke apart once more and Zero touched his forehead to Tora's. They were both breathing heavily. Tora stroked his cheek and he spoke.

"Tora… I… I think I love you."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter eight! We're getting somewhere!**

** Ha, sorry bout the cliff-hanger, I just had to.**

**Thank you again to all who have reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! **

**Now that it's summer holidays, hopefully I'll be able to write more (fingerscrossed)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~BloodyRose**


	9. Chapter 9: Trials

**I deeply apologise for this chapter being so late.**

**I had a lot of trouble getting out of my writer's block with this one.**

**I hope the wait was worth it! **

**Without further ado: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trials**

Tora snuck a glance at Zero from behind her curtain of hair. He was standing at the counter helping the headmaster make breakfast. Last night's little… occurrence kept running through her head. Through her dreams she relived it over and over again. She could still feel Zero's hesitant but gentle lips against hers. She blushed and put her face in her arms resting on the table. It was embarrassing really, when she thought about it. After he had told her… said that he loved her, she hadn't responded. Well, how could she? It took her off guard but before she could get her bearings, he had stood looking away.

_"You sh-" he coughed, his voice hoarse. "You should get dressed for bed." _Tora shook her head and whimpered. It must have been a mistake, of course it was! He didn't love her, it was... it was… completely impossible. Holding her head, she felt her hair and groaned. Running her fingers through it, she thought for the thousandth time that morning how stupid she had been to cut it off. Cross turned around when he heard her and raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't understand why you had to cut off your hair Tora." He had been chastising her all morning about it. Tora sighed and sat up straight.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She couldn't bring herself to tell the Headmaster and she was thankful that Zero hadn't said anything… yet. She gnawed at her lip worrying over it, just hoping that he wouldn't.

"Here we are!" Cross exclaimed cheerfully setting a plate of pancakes in front of Tora. The girl looked up and smiled, murmuring a 'thank you'. Zero sat opposite Tora but refused to look at her. If Cross sensed the tension between the two prefects, he didn't say anything about it.

After breakfast, Zero excused him-self politely and left the room. Tora stared after him with sad eyes.

"Tora, are you alright?" She looked up to see Cross peering down at her concerned. She shook her head smiling slightly.

"No… I mean I'm fine." Kaien raised an eyebrow but didn't protest.

"Is it okay if I go for a little walk?" she asked quietly as the Headmaster was making his way to the sink. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Of course, just stay within the grounds okay?" Tora nodded and ducked out of the room.

Once in the hall, she raced to her room and paused at the door. Praying that Zero wouldn't be in there, she pushed the door open and peeked around the door-frame. Seeing no one, she rushed in. It didn't take long for her to grab her coat and hat. Glancing up and down the hallways, she snuck out, hugging the walls as she went.

As the door closed behind her outside, Tora let out a deep breath. She hadn't realised her body had been so tense. She had been on edge since the moment she awoke to find Zero gone. Shaking her head, she wandered over to a bench under one of the large trees in the courtyard. Sitting down, she let her head fall back and let the snow fall gently onto her flushed face. Letting out a long breath her body relaxed, her arms and legs feeling as heavy as lead.

From up on the second floor, Zero watched through a window. He had seen Tora run outside. He looked down at her with sad violet eyes. He felt as though he had destroyed perhaps forever their growing friendship. How could he have been so stupid? When he had woken up that morning, (from a restless sleep mind you) he couldn't bring himself to look long at Tora. He had glanced at her sleeping form to see her face troubled even in dreams. The Headmaster had noticed something was wrong the moment he had walked into the room.

"What have you done this time Kiryu?" Zero looked up from the window and saw Cross watching him. The older man stood with his arms crossed. Zero closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please, don't ask me." Zero pleaded. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Kaien shook his head.

"Will you at least tell me what happened last night? Why on earth did Tora cut off her hair? This morning she seemed… upset." Knowing he wouldn't be able to deny the fact that something had happened last night, Zero spoke.

"I don't know exactly what drove her to do it, but when I came into the room last night I found her in front of the mirror with the scissors, her hair was all over the sink. When she saw me she… she started to cry." Zero felt his cheeks burn and he kept his eyes locked on the white snow outside.

"All she told me was that she was ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Cross asked raising an eyebrow. Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"That little boy who was lost yesterday, he had a small scrape and the blood was making her…. Well…"

"Ah, right, she was tempted." Zero nodded. Cross sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well it's to be expected. Just keep an eye on her for a while okay? Nothing else happened last night, nothing at all?" Zero remained silent and still as stone. Nodding, Cross left.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Kaname wandered down the hall and stopped at the library when he saw Yuki flipping through a large book. She was sitting in one of the plush red chairs, her legs crossed in front of her. She didn't look up until he ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

"What are you so intent on reading love?" He asked curious, a smile playing on his lips. Yuki scowled and her cheeks flushed a little.

"I want to find the Kuroki family, but I'm not having much luck." She slammed the book closed impatiently.

"Do you know anything Kaname?" She asked, hope filling her voice. Kaname raised his dark eyebrows and smiled.

"I know a little. A little piece of information that you may find quite interesting. It would also explain why you can't find them in any of these books." Yuki's eyes brightened and she looked at the tall pureblood with anticipation.

"Come with me, we have to go to a different library, a very special one in the basement." He held out his hand and Yuki leapt to her feet.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Blood red eyes, so intent. So hungry. The voice so chilling, and yet terrifyingly alluring. Her heart beat faster and faster as his cold fingers traced up her now bare leg and up her shirt. He leaned closer and…_

"NO!" Tora sat bolt upright, her heart racing.

"Tora, what's wrong?" She jumped and looked up at Cross. He was standing over her, a pair of oven mitts on his hands.

"Mmm, nothing." She said shaking her head and swung her legs off the couch. The couch? How was she here? Hadn't she been outside? She looked around confused.

"I brought you in an hour ago. You had fallen asleep on the bench outside; I didn't want you to catch a cold." Cross explained seeing her confused expression. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded. Standing, she shuffled through the archway separating the sitting room from the kitchen. The Headmaster was clearing away his mess on the counter whistling softly to himself.

"Where… where is Zero?" She asked softly. Without looking up, Kaien answered.

"He's in the shooting range. Down on the second floor. You know where it is don't you?" Tora nodded and thanked him. She was gone before she could see Cross smile in her direction. He shook his head chuckling to himself.

"19… 20…" Tora jumped off the last step and froze. Was this a good idea? She was about to find out. Taking in a deep breath, she walked with purpose to the shooting range. When she got to the door she closed her eyes and thought angrily.

_'Come on Tora, just open the door you ninny!'_ Biting her lip she turned the door-knob and stepped into the cool room.

Zero didn't hear the door open or close. It wasn't the warm air suddenly rushing past his cheek. No, it was the scent. A familiar sweet scent that taunted as well as made him blush. Dropping his arm holding the gun, he turned his head to see Tora standing by the door. She clasped her hands nervously in front of her and blushed when he caught her eyes with his.

"Tora, what… did you need something?" he asked flustered. Tora started to shake her head but stopped.

"I… I don't know how to uh... start…" She frowned and looked down. Zero set down the Bloody Rose gun and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No need to rush." He murmured patiently. Tora's lips stretched into a small shaky smile. She took a moment to breath, mentally urging herself to speak up.

"Zero, you said something to me last night, and I never replied. I should've but you must understand that you caught me off guard." Zero opened his mouth to speak but Tora cut him off.

"Please, hear me out. Perhaps you didn't mean what you said and I… I understand that but, you need to know that… that I…" Zero remained silent, willing her to continue. To his surprise, Tora's cheeks turned a deep red and looked down, her voice ever so quiet.

"I… love you." Zero didn't know what to say. Had Tora actually said it? Had she uttered what he never expected to hear from anyone, least of all her?

"I… I'll leave you now. Sorry to-" Tora was cut off when Zero pulled her into his arms. Her heart raced and she wrapped her small arms around his torso, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"Don't go." He murmured. Tora smiled and buried her face in his shirt, taking in his scent, tears pricking her eyes. Feeling his shirt dampen, Zero felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a grin. Gently, he leaned her back and tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't move." He whispered softly. Tora felt her cheeks warm again and she closed her eyes as his nose brushed against hers. She lifted her chin a bit more as Zero's soft lips touched hers. Her hands roamed further up his back, his shirt the only thing keeping her from feeling his warm skin.

Zero brought his lips away for a moment before taking Tora again. She gasped into his mouth and he gripped her tighter. She stumbled and Zero pushed her against the wall. He shivered when she brought her hands to his torso and her delicate fingers inched their way up to his collar. Without really thinking much of it, Zero's body moved instinctively closer to her, pressing her further into the wall. His hands roamed up her sides and rested just above the waist of her jeans. He felt her body shiver, and at first thought it was from pleasure but when she gasped and turned her head away, he immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Tora, did I do something wrong?" he asked worried. Tora bit her lip and shook her head. Zero lifted his hand and moved a curl of hair from her face. She flinched slightly and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Tora please, tell me." Tora's voice hitched and she laughed shaking her head.

"It's not you, believe me. Oh Zero, I can't…. feel you. Not your lips, your touch… I can't feel it." Zero stared at her confused.

"All I feel is him. All I can hear is him. You kiss me, I feel his lips. He's ruined me!" She cried helplessly and sank to her knees. She shook with tears. Kneeling, Zero put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to speak right away, knowing that it wouldn't do much good while she was so distraught. Instead, he stayed frozen; silent.

When Tora's sobs had subsided, she sank into the foetal position. Zero shifted to sit on his knees and took her hand.

"You say you can't feel my kiss." He brought her hand to his lips. "Do you feel me? Or do you feel him?" Tora stared at him with red-rimmed grey eyes.

"You." Her voice cracked when she spoke. Zero nodded pleased.

"Now, do you feel me?" he planted a soft quick kiss on her cheek. "Or him?" Tora felt her mouth curve in a small smile.

"You."

"If we take things slowly, take our time, don't you think the… feeling of him will go away?" Tora thought about this for a minute. Looking into Zero's violet eyes, she found; hope. Sitting, she took his hand in hers again and traced his fingers with hers.

"I think so."

"Can we try?" Tora stared into his face and nodded silently. Zero smiled a genuine smile that Tora hadn't seen before. It lit up his face and she couldn't help but giggle. Standing, Zero helped her up.

"Is this okay?" he asked holding her hand. Tora smiled and nodded. Taking a step, Zero opened the door and allowed her through. Together they made their way back up to the kitchen where Cross was calling them.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Two and a half weeks after Tora had ventured down to the shooting range, Zero and Tora found themselves running a huge amount of errands for the Headmaster. There was only five days left till school started again and they were both dreading it. The time away from the vampires had been completely blissful.

They wandered around town finding the various shops on Cross' list, and Zero held Tora's small hand in his own not just to help guide her now. He was being very careful of how far he went with her; he would do anything to prevent the memories of her unfortunate incident with the pureblood. Since that time down in the shooting range, they had only shared a few quick kisses on the lips. Zero kept his hands strictly on her waist and allowed her to go as far as she was comfortable with.

"How much more is on that list?" Tora complained not long after they had left the fifth store. She hated shopping more than Zero did. He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"One more place." He shifted the bags in his other hand and glanced once more at his list. Tora grumbled something incoherently and picked up her bags and charged forward dragging Zero behind her.

Just before leaving town, Tora spotted the little café that Zero had brought her to before. She squeezed Zero's hand and nodded towards the building.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" she pouted and tugged his arm.

"Please?" Sighing, Zero nodded and led the way. They bought a drink to go and left, Zero insisting that Cross would want his things.

Coming into the school grounds, Tora let out a sigh of relief. Cross met them at the stairs and took the bags from them and disappeared. Zero was about to follow when he felt Tora tug on his coat sleeve. Turning, he saw her standing at the bottom of the steps, one hand behind her back. He raised an eyebrow and was about to question her when something wet and cold smacked his neck. The snowball slipped down his collar making him shiver. Tora covered her face and laughed. Shaking some of the snow off, Zero stepped down and scooped up his own snowball. Tora's eyes grew and she ducked when he threw it towards her.

"Missed me!" she sang out. Now, Zero wasn't about to let her get away with that. Making another snowball, he raced after her. It just grazed her cheek and she gasped. She was about to turn around when he caught her by the waist. She squealed and giggled as he lifted her. Tora wriggled in his grasp and attempted to turn to face him. Her movement caused Zero to lose his balance and they fell into the soft snow. Both laughing, Tora scooted up Zero's body till she was aligned on his chest, her face just above his. He smiled up at her and she touched her nose to his. Holding his face in her gloved hands, Tora leaned down hesitantly and touched her lips to his. Zero responded gently, careful not to go too far. To his surprise, Tora forced herself onto him with more intensity than they had been used to. He wasn't about to refuse her.

His hands roamed up the sides of her legs until they reached her hips. Tora shivered and sighed into his mouth. Ever so gently, Zero rolled them over so he was over Tora. She didn't protest. Zero broke away to breathe and Tora whined softly, a small pout on her face. He smirked and gave her a quick rough kiss on the lips just to tease her. She scowled and propped herself on her elbow and caught his bottom lip in her teeth. Zero gasped and Tora heard a soft growl erupt from his chest. She giggled softly, her cheeks turning bright pink. Putting his forehead to hers, Zero closed his eyes, taking in her scent.

"Zero… I… I want to try to take this… further." She spoke, her voice small and tentative. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her shocked.

"A-are you sure?" he swallowed, unsure of what she would say next.

"Yes. I want to try. Take it slowly but still try. Please?" Zero sat up, taking Tora into his arms.

"Whatever you want, you know that, but you have to absolutely sure that this is what you want. You have to speak up and tell me if we're going to far too fast okay?" Tora nodded her heart pounding. She had been thinking of this for some time now. Looking up into his eyes she smiled.

"Thank you Zero." Instead of answering, he kissed her forehead and held her tighter, not trusting his voice.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Holding Yuki's hand, Kaname allowed her to tow him all around the mansion. She was fuming.

"All this time! All this time she's been hiding this!" she cried out frustrated. Kaname didn't bother saying anything, he knew she wouldn't listen to him at this point.

"And Zero, to have fallen for her so soon! The thought of it!" She stopped suddenly. Looking up at her fiancé, her dark eyes intent.

"All this time, she's been hiding that her family came from England? Why on earth would she hide it? Why did her family hide their true identities?" Stomping away again she muttered under her breath.

"What dark secrets is she keeping from Zero I wonder."

* * *

**BAM! FIN!**

**Well, this chapter is done anyway. :P**

**This story is starting to wrap up, not entirely sure how many more chapters there will be,**

**but not too many.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for the terrible long wait. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and faved this story! It makes me so happy! **

**Until the next chapter! **

**HAPPY READING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :3 **

**I'll work hard to get the next chapter up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10: Something New

**I'M BACK! I am so very sorry for leaving this story for so long.**

**I honestly had no idea where to go with it but I'm back and am here with a nice big chapter.**

**I hope I've still got people interested in this story. I feel so bad for leaving it. D:**

**Without further ado! I give you the too long awaited chapter 10!**

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON IN THE NEAR END OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**I do not own any of the characters except Tora Kuroki, the rest and original story belong to Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Something New**

The gates opened with ease, not a sound, allowing the long awaited Night Class through. Zero and Tora stood on either side, waiting silently. Cross had come out to join them, standing beside Tora, his face stern. One by one, two by two, they came in. The elite were coming back to claim their thrones. The last two to arrive were the purebloods. Yuki and Kaname entered just as much as royalty as you please. Tora averted her eyes and looked towards the sky. Yuki stopped and looked at the prefect, an unfamiliar smirk playing on her lips.

"Long hair never really did suit you." She murmured and Tora gave her an icy glare.

"Let's be civil now please?" Kaien spoke up when he saw Zero's fist twitch towards his gun. Kaname put an arm around Yuki's shoulders and led her away. Tora shoved her hands in her pockets and stalked off towards the sun dorm. Cross stopped Zero before he ran off.

"Take her inside, you need to sleep. I'll take watch tonight." Zero nodded and left. Kaien watched as the young man chased after Tora. He knew they had both been dreading this night. Tomorrow the day class would arrive and classes would begin again. He could only hope that things would be okay.

Zero found Tora sitting on the swing under the tree outside the Headmaster's quarters. She was had her hands in her lap and she was staring blankly ahead of her. Crouching, Zero looked up into her face. She sighed and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Zero, really." He tipped his head to the side with a look on his face as if to say 'do I look like an idiot?' Tora laughed and took Zero's face in her hands.

"Don't give me that look! How can I not be okay with you making those faces at me?" Zero allowed a small smile and stroked her cheek.

"Come." He said standing. Tora took his hand and followed him back inside. The last bit of sun created long shadows reaching out in front of them as the got closer to the door. He opened it wide for her to enter. Once stepping into the door way, Tora turned around and pulled him by his scarf. A mischievous look was on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on tip toes to give him a kiss. Zero's hands roamed as much as her winter coat would allow. He chuckled deep in his chest when she jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Jumpy are we?" he teased against her lips. Tora bit his lip and raced up the stairs, standing at the top one.

"Never." She stuck out her tongue and started towards their room, Zero close on her heels. He caught her just as she was about to open the door and she laughed outright, jumping as he grabbed her waist. Zero captured her lips with his as he opened the door, letting them through. The light from the hallway flooded their room and Tora gasped for breath when he let her go. Zero locked the door and turned back around to find her by his bed, her back to him as she started to undress. Ducking his head politely, he made his way to the bathroom to get changed. Tora watched him out of the corner of her eye, her heart pounding. This routine wasn't anything unusual, she would change in the room and he would disappear into the bathroom. But she wanted to have a change this night. She wanted to break the similar routine.

"Zero, wait." Zero stopped just as he was about to close the door. He looked at her expectantly. She took a step around his bed; Zero couldn't help but notice the top of her shirt had been unbuttoned, leaving some of her pale skin exposed to the dim light.

"You… you don't have to change in there." She murmured. Zero opened his mouth to speak but couldn't speak. He took a step out from the bathroom and nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, they had been expanding their relationship. Zero let Tora have complete control over what changed and what didn't. He wanted her to be comfortable and it was working. They were now sharing his bed, it had been a long trial but she was becoming more comfortable with it. He never went further than holding her hands in bed but it was a great leap. It had started with her reading in his bed before going back to hers, then she ended up falling asleep one time and Zero moved her back to her bed. One night she crawled in beside him in the middle of the night and they had kept that routine, slowly moving closer towards each other each night. Changing in front of each other had been a sort of unspoken thing until now.

Setting down his coat, Zero began to unbutton his shirt, trying to keep his composure so as not to frighten Tora. If he was shaking, Tora didn't notice, all she could focus on was her own shaking hands as she undid the rest of her shirt buttons. It wasn't long until they stood on either side of the bed; Tora had pulled her over-large t-shirt over her undergarments before slipping her bra off expertly. Zero watched as she fidgeted nervously. He couldn't help but find that her shy demeanour softened his usual guarded behaviour. Her cheeks were rosy red as she stood opposite him, watching him strip down to his boxers and pull on striped bottoms and a loose white shirt. Guessing she would be too shy to get into bed first, he made the first move; pulling back the covers and kneeling down, he held out his hand to her. Tora smiled shyly and took his hand. She crawled beside him and let Zero pull her close. Zero pulled the covers over her shoulder and held her hand in between his own.

"Good night Tora." Zero murmured near her ear and closed his eyes. Tora blushed and finding the courage, she wriggled closer to Zero, pressing her body right up against his. Zero opened his eyes shocked as he felt her lips touch his. He smiled into the kiss and closed his violet eyes. Taking one hand, he gently held her under her jaw line. Their lips parted but not their hands. Together they fell into dreams.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kaname watched out the window and saw Kaien Cross standing on balcony, his gaze stony. After the battle, Cross had regained his old Hunter stature and demeanour. Kaname shook his head and smirked, Zero and Tora certainly were well protected now. He really could care less about Kiryu's new companion but where Yuki was concerned; he couldn't let anyone stand in the way of her investigating. He was going to make a study of this Kuroki girl, after the break she seemed to have changed. That was something that bothered him. While Yuki was so preoccupied with Tora, Kaname had been observing Zero. Kiryu had been watching the other hunter with such tenderness it was disturbing. Something had happened between the two of them, and Kaname was determined to find out exactly what.

"Kaname, are you coming?" Yuki asked from the door way. Looking up from the window, he smiled and seemed to glide over to her, taking her into his arms.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"UP ZERO, TORA! As Guardians I expect you to be awake early, you know this! Don't make me come in there!" Zero groaned when the Headmaster pounded at the door. A soft faint light streamed through the gap in the curtains. Rolling over, he found Tora in the crook of his arm, still fast asleep. Biting his lower lip, Zero couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful and content; he really hated to wake her up…

"Tora, it's time to get ready" he shook her shoulder gently. Moaning ever so slightly, Tora opened her grey eyes, staring at Zero.

"Cross' orders, sorry." Sighing, Tora stayed put. When Zero moved his arm, Tora realized just how close they were and she blushed.

"Come, the day class will be arriving in an hour." Zero explained while sitting up. Nodding, Tora rolled out on her side of the bed. When she came around to go into the bathroom, she stopped in front of Zero and leaned over to him.

"Good morning." She murmured and kissed his lips chastely. Zero smiled against her lips and whispered 'good morning' back to her.

The Headmaster was waiting for them in the sitting room/kitchen, looking as fresh and awake as ever.

"About time you two showed up! Now hurry, you'll have to eat on our way there!" he exclaimed rather hurriedly, handing them each a piece of toast.

"Why the rush Cross?" Tora asked sleepily as he led them out into the hall.

"The day class always tends to arrive early after the winter break. Now come on! The first half of the day will be getting everyone settled back into their rooms and handing out everyone's new course schedule."

"And the second half?" Tora asked before taking a bite of toast.

"Then after lunch, we will have a short assembly before everyone goes to an early night. Many of the students travel a good distance to get here. It's only fair they have an easy day." Tora raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She certainly wasn't going to complain.

The morning air was cool and Tora buried her nose in her scarf. Zero smiled to himself when he saw her shiver. He was going to put his arm around her when the gates eased open and the first of the Day Class students started to file in. Zero's face turned to his usual look of intensity as did Tora. She couldn't help but smile though when she saw Yori. The other girl smiled shyly back.

The last of the Day Class students filed in and Cross came in as the gates slowly closed. Zero came up to the Headmaster with Tora at his side.

"Well, off you go! Start going about your rounds! Can't have them sneaking off to the Night Dorms." He smiled and bustled off. Zero glared after the older man. Tora laughed and took Zero by the hand.

"Come on Zero."

The Sun Dorm was more stressful than Tora was expecting. All the girls were talking about the Night Class and didn't listen to her instructions for the rest of the days events. By the time she had finally given them their time tables and shooed them inside to organize their rooms, she was exhausted. Zero was waiting for her outside the girl's dorms, leaning against the pillar with arms crossed across his chest.

"Don't give me that look, you try dealing with those girls!" She exclaimed when he raised an eyebrow at her. Smiling crookedly, he pulled her braid slightly before leading her back towards the main building.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kaname watched from the balcony as the Day class filed out of the hall. Zero and Tora stood on either side of the throng, watching closely for any stragglers. The Headmaster came holding up the rear and stood by the two prefects. He seemed to be talking to them about something important. Kaname felt small hands wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"Do you need something Yuki?" He asked quietly. Yuki looked up at him when he turned around.

"You." She whispered.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tora covered her mouth as a yawn overtook her. Zero peeked at her from across the roof.

"Tired?" he asked casually.

"Me? Never." she retorted. Zero chuckled. He started to come towards her when two forms leapt up onto the roof. Kaname and Yuki stood there eyeing both the prefects.

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero demanded, his arm outstretched holding the Bloody Rose. Tora had her spear pointed at Yuki's throat.

"Come now, you both are much too tense. We just came for a friendly chat." Kaname's voice was far from friendly.

"If I recall correctly, the last 'friendly' chat we had, was leaning towards harassment." Tora stated between gritted teeth. Zero stared at Tora for a small moment completely confused.

"Ah, I see that's another thing Zero doesn't know about you." Yuki smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaname stood back and let the young pureblood take her stand.

"Come now Tora, mustn't you two share everything there is to know of one another? I'm sure you know his whole story, but what about yours?" Zero looked from Yuki to Tora with wide eyes.

"Tora, what is she talking about?"

"Yes Tora, what am I talking about?" The pureblood princess smiled wickedly. Tora looked at Zero and bit her lip anxiously. Yuki let out a brilliant laugh and walked behind Tora.

"Come now Kuroki, it's only fair he knows. Why don't you tell him your secrets?" She whispered cruelly. Tora closed her eyes and grimaced.

"Tora, tell me what is going on." Zero demanded. She looked up at him ashamed.

"I... I don't know where to begin."

"Why not start at how you're not actually from here?" Yuki suggested. Zero's eyes widened. Tora looked away.

"I was born in England. My father was Japanese but my mother was British. We moved here when..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"The pureblood..." Zero finished. The Kuroki family had kept their past quite illusive during their time here but there had always been something that was being hidden from the rest of the hunter association.

"This has something to do with the pureblood doesn't it?" Yuki stepped back from Tora and towards Kaname.

"You two have some catching up to do, we will let you be." He said with a calm smile. Taking Yuki's hand, they left.

Zero stared perplexed at Tora. The girl fidgeted nervously with her hair as she spoke.

"I didn't say anything because it was a painful part of my family's lives that we had all tried to forget. Coming here was supposed to be a new start for us."

"But why Tora? I don't understand." Zero took a step towards her.

"My eldest sister had become involved with this mysterious man, and at first he seemed to be wonderful. Or so she had said."

"You never met him?" she shook her head.

"My sister didn't realize until it was too late, she had always struggled with the most basic hunter skills... the man was a Pureblood and he..." She choked on her words.

"She became pregnant by him..." Zero gasped.

"She finally came to us telling us her news that we could sense the aura of a pureblood around her. We hadn't seen her the entire time she was with him. My father was furious. He cast her out out of anger. It was her undoing. It wasn't long after she went into early labour and lost the baby and her life." Tora took in a shaky breath.

"We were then informed that the vampire blamed my family for the child's death and he was going to come after us. That's why we came here. For some years it seemed he wouldn't pursue us but he had lay in waiting, slowly going mad. The rest, you know." Tora turned away from Zero and spoke quietly.

"Now you know, my past, and the disgrace that befell the ever 'esteemed Kuroki family'." A moment of silence lapsed and she jumped when she felt hands snake around her waist. Zero buried his face into her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Zero of course I trust you!" She exclaimed turning to look up at him.

"I was afraid... afraid of your reaction. It's a sensitive part of my past. I don't like reliving it." Zero tilted her chin and searched her eyes.

"I hope you know you can come to me about anything, I will not judge." Tora smiled and took his hands.

"Even if I decided to become a stripper?" she teased. Zero's eyebrow rose and his lip twitched.

"Is this a new passion that's arisen?" he asked chuckling. Tora smiled and kissed him.

"I would only do so privately for a specific special person... and then only if I was very _very_ drunk." Zero laughed outright at that.

"What's so funny?" Both prefects turned their heads and leapt out of each other's grasp when the Headmaster came up onto the roof.

"Oh please, don't jump apart on my account. I just came up to make sure everything was alright. I saw the Kuran's up here and sensed tension." Tora looked up at Zero and then back at Cross.

"It's all fine now." She stated. Cross nodded knowingly.

"You two go on, I'll finish this watch tonight. It's an early start tomorrow morning." Zero and Tora thanked him before leaving.

Walking down the halls to their room, Zero took hold of Tora's hand. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Nothing." he shook his head. Scowling she shoved him against the wall.

"Don't say it's nothing to me sir." She smiled mischievously. Zero's hands rested on her hips. Reaching up on tiptoes, Tora planted her lips on his. Zero brought her closer and responded to her kiss with fervour. Tora's back arched as she leaned into his body and her hands snaked up his chest to his neck where her fingers found his silky hair. They finally parted, gasping and staring into each other's eyes. There was a lust in Tora's eyes that Zero felt in the very core of his being.

"T-Tora." he murmured, his voice husky. She put a finger to his lips and took his hand. Heart in his throat, he followed as she lead him towards their room.

The door clicked behind them and their eyes adjusted to the moonlit room. Tora's hands reached up to the collar of Zero's shirt and began to slowly unbutton it. As she worked, Zero started on hers. He stopped to allow her to pull it down his arms. Bare chested, he took a small step closer to her and slowly brought his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his palm and shivered as his hand traced below her collar, pushing the white fabric away from her pale skin. Ever so gently, Zero trailed his fingers down her arm and leaned down to place kisses in the crook of her neck. Tora gasped and gripped his belt loops. Gently nipping at her sensitive flesh across her collar bone, he held her tight.

"How far do you want to go?" he murmured into her skin. Tora sighed and whispered back.

"As far as you'll let me." Zero looked up at her then, his eyes wide. Tora took in a breath and kissed Zero's chest, right above his heart. Zero took in a deep breath and his hands travelled across Tora's back reaching the clasp of her simple white bra. Tora gasped slightly when there was a small click and the tightness around her chest released. The fabric slipped off her body and she felt her cheeks burn as Zero admired her body. Before she could move, Zero took her mouth with his and picked her up in his arms.

Placing her on the bed he crawled over her body so his was in line with hers. Gentle fingers traced a line up from her navel in between her breasts and across her collarbone. She arched up to his touch and shuddered. His other hand reached down to the waist of her skirt and slowly pulled it down along with her panties. She gasped but it was smothered by his kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, completely forgetting her bare body flush against his. She barely noticed when the rest of his clothes disappeared as well. Forehead to hers, Zero kissed her nose.

"Last chance Tora, are you sure?" his voice was strained. Tora took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"That night no longer controls me, _he_ no longer controls me. I want you, and I... I want to be yours." Her cheeks were flushed and her chest rose and fell exaggeratedly. Zero's breath hitched when she smiled bravely. Kissing her slowly, he lowered his body, taking her as his, becoming one and the same.

Skin on skin, they lay in the darkness of their room. Tora lay across Zero's chest, her eyes closed and a small smile across her flushed face. Her hair lay around her face in a silvery halo. Zero's hand traced small circles on her shoulder blades while the other stroked her hair. He could sense the difference in the room, now created by their joined scents. It was an obvious change that all the vampires and the Headmaster would be able to sense. He certainly did not regret the act, and yet... he couldn't shake the feeling that things would get more complicated after this night. For the meantime, he was content, holding her in his arms keeping her safe from the cruelties of the world outside their door.

* * *

**WHOO! CHAPTER TEN DONE! I hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Again, I sincerely apologize for leaving everyone hanging with this story. **

**I will try harder to get a new one up sooner this time. Although now I am in University and it is literally eating away at my life. D: BUT I'LL KEEP WRITING!**

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE! READ AND REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS! :D**


End file.
